Talk:The Halo Graphic Novel
Halo Graphic Novel If anyone has the Halo Graphic Novel, could they upload the information in it? -- 23:25, 1 August 2006 :What information, exactly? Was this a request for an article to be created before this one existed? --Andrew Nagy 04:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) (no subject) Should each story in the Graphic Novel get a page or should it all just be on the HGN page? --CrzyAznSprtn 15:46, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :If we're going to have a full summary of the stories, it makes sense to give them their own articles. --Dragonclaws 04:36, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Sheik Wang One of the artists listed on HGN is Shi Kai Wang aka Sheik Wang I can't find his name in the credits on Amazon. So did Shi Kai Wang do any work on the HGN or is this a Hoax? -- Esemono 09:12, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :I believe he did a gallery page. --Dragonclaws 17:25, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Yes he did a black and white Prophet in the Gallery. Phil Hale What did he do on the HGN? -- Esemono 10:56, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Breaking Quarantine It looks to me as though there are words in a different language throughout Breaking Quarantine. Does anyone know what they mean? :There are Japanese words written in Breaking Quarantine because the creator of the story only speaks Japanese. ::I haven't see the whole story but the Japanese Katakana leters in this image mean Don Don Don Don - which is Japanese for the sound a gun makes. -- Esemono 04:31, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :::And here's a Japanese-English Dictionary. --Dragonclaws 04:46, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :There's another thread here that seems to agree that they're all onomatopoeia. --Andrew Nagy 04:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Weapons just to add that the first of the artworks have an anti tank bomb and an energy sword handle. :Anyone noticed that is the first time we seen a SMG with a silencer before Halo 3: ODST?--ASEC 05:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Front Cover If you take off the front cover paper page. It show the hard cover book completly black with a master chief out line and the words halo graphic novel. -- :I don't get the significance. --Andrew Nagy 04:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Chief Is john any where in the HGN? Isn't Maria the only SPARTAN to appear in this book? Ultra Grunt Mewai Comm 14:29, 18 February 2007 (UTC) John is the Spartan at eh beginning of Breaking Quarintine, but he isn't a major caracter in the book. Images Are these images from the HGN? -- Esemono 12:36, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Chief dodge.jpg Image:Halo Combat Scenes.jpg :Not that I'm aware of; according to HBO, the first is fan art published several months earlier and the second is from the Halo 2 strategy guide. --Andrew Nagy 04:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Armor Testing and Halo 3? I'm not sure if any one else has seen this but I looked at the background renders look like video game. Possible from Burial Mounds or Halo 3. Any one else that has HGN please look at this.[[User:Darth Gree|'Envy']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'Skull']] 22:03, 21 March 2007 (UTC) second sunrise over new mombasa why doesn't second sunrise over new mombasa have its own article? every other comic does.CaptJim 01:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Halopedia is a fansite, not a professional publication. Any time content appears, it's because a user felt like creating it. --Andrew Nagy 04:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Geof Darrow Geof Darrow spells his name with one f. http://geofdarrow.net/ 15:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Moebius Moebius is also misspelled. 16:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor in story? Look at page 93 and in the last panel look at the bottom left-hand corner. Doesn't that look like it?Gogeta21 18:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!